Objects and Advantages
There is therefore a need to provide a protective electrical receptacle to create a safer environment for the user and the non-user alike in the home, workplace, or job site that will lessen the risk of possible minor or life threatening shock, while preventing inadvertent disconnection of the plug from the outlet. Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:    (a) to provide a secure and constant electrical connection between a male plug and the outlet so as to decrease the possibility of unwanted accidental plug removal, as in the case of a worker using an electrically operated device high up on a roof, scaffolding, or ladder.    (b) to provide a means to mechanically hold the outlet in its locked position so that a simple inadvertent twist of the plug's cord will not release the outlet from its locked position, yet still be easily releasable when desired by the user.    (c) to be constructed in such a way as to secure a male plug in a method which imparts minimal stress upon the outlet and the plug during the locking and unlocking action steps so as to not lessen the durability of either.    (d) to be constructed in such a way as to retain a plug using a method which imparts minimal stress upon the outlet and plug during retention so as to not lessen the durability of either.    (e) to provide a protective electrical outlet employing safety features and locking action steps so as to remain in an un-energized state when idle, so as to lessen the possibility of electrical shock to a child who may unwittingly insert a metallic object into the outlet, or to a user who may unknowingly touch the plug's terminal prongs during insertion.    (f) to provide a locking action which simultaneously secures the plug and energizes the outlet so as to simplify use.    (g) to be constructed in such a way as to provide a means for the outlet to remain held in its unenergized position until it has been engaged by the plug's terminal prongs, so as to lessen the possibility of a shock to the user or a curious child.    (h) to provide a means to block the outlet's power source from contact by a curious child who may unwittingly insert a foreign object into the space between the movable receptacle assemblies outer periphery and the inner periphery of the cavity in which it resides, while still making said power source available to the receptacle assembly.    (i) to give full control to the user whether he or she desires the electrical receptacle to have live current available at a specific time, and to remain in that position when initiated properly by a male plug.    (j) to provide an outlet configuration that is easily adaptable to fit and form various arrangements such as a wall outlet or an extension cord outlet.
Further objects and advantages of our invention are to be designed and constructed in such a way as to utilize specific materials for the purpose of economical manufacture and ease of assembly. Another object of our invention is to easily replace conventional means of adjoining a male plug to an electrical power source regardless of voltage or amperage requirements, or plug's terminal configuration as the spirit of the invention is set forth. Further objects and advantages of our invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.